1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium and a template processing method for processing a template which is used for producing a print label.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case that a print label is produced in a print label producing apparatus, it is very troublesome to manually set all the contents of printed texts per print label. Accordingly, there is generally used a so-called template in which a plurality of layout frames allocated according to a predetermined mode. An operator can easily produce a desired print label by selectively using the templates which are suitable for the operator's self-intended print mode.
Further, in recent years, according to development and popularization of network and cloud computing, a case that the templates are uploaded to an external data base so as to be shared with the other operator is going to be increased. In the case that a lot of templates are uploaded to the data base as mentioned above, it is general to upload each of the templates while associating with a search key corresponding to each of the templates, so that the other operator can easily search a target template in future.
For example, a method of applying metadata (search key word) to PDL data is known. In the PDL data which is one format of document data, image data is included in addition to character code information (text data) which expresses character string as it is. In the prior art, the character code information corresponding to the content is extracted according to a character recognition process on the character string which is expressed as an image on image data, and the character code information is also applied as a search key word to the PDL data.
However, in the templates, there are many cases that data having various contents, forms and formats are included, in addition to the image data which expresses the character string as an image as it is, and the text data which directly encodes the character string. The various data includes a lot of data which cannot be utilized as the search key as it is, even if the data substantially indicates any specific information. Accordingly, it is necessary for the operator to manually input the character string which expresses the data contents as a key word, when uploading the template, thereby causing a low convenience.